Error
by xiuhoney
Summary: Ia ada, tapi ia tak nyata. Ia bisa menyentuh, tapi tak bisa merasakan. Ia ingin merasakan cinta, tapi tak punya hati untuk mencinta. Ia ada untuk satu tujuan. Ia tercipta untuk seseorang. Untuk menemani hidup yang kesepian. Luhan x Minseok. BL. Humanoid!AU


_Ia ada, tapi ia tak nyata. Ia bisa menyentuh, tapi tak bisa merasakan kehangatan. ia ingin merasakan cinta, tapi tak punya hati untuk mencinta. Ia ada untuk satu tujuan. Ia tercipta untuk seseorang. Untuk menemani hidup yang kesepian._

_**Prologue**_

"Yixing! YIXING!"

Laki-laki dengan kemeja berwarna biru muda di tengah ruangan kelas menoleh pada sumber suara yang sejak tadi memanggilnya. Di sanalah ia melihat sahabat karibnya, Luhan, tengah melambaikan tangan padanya dari ambang pintu kelasnya dengan senyum yang sangat lebar. Yixing segera menuruni tangga dan menghampiri Luhan seperti yang diinginkan laki-laki berwajah cantik itu.

"Aku punya kabar gembira!" teriak Luhan bersemangat. Yixing tersenyum kecil mendapati Luhan yang notabene lebih tua satu tahun darinya melompat kecil dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kemarilah. Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu padamu," ajak Luhan sembari menarik lengan kawannya itu dengan terburu-buru. Laki-laki dengan lesung pipi itu hanya mengangguk mengerti dengan sikap Luhan yang sedikit kekanakan. Bertahun-tahun menjalin persahabatan, membuatnya mengerti luar dan dalam teman laki-lakinya tersebut. Tentang bagaimana Luhan akan merengek manja bila seseorang tidak menuruti permintaannya, atau tentang betapa keras kepalanya Luhan untuk memaksakan kehendaknya pada orang lain. ia tahu semuanya. Bahkan tentang seberapa besar obsesi Luhan dengan robot.

Jadi, sangatlah wajar bagi Yixing untuk tidak menolak ajakan Luhan—yang entah kemana—hanya untuk meninggalkan kelas seni yang sangat ia sukai.

Begitu mereka memasuki laboratorium yang letaknya tak jauh dari gedung asrama mereka, Yixing segera menaikkan alisnya tinggi-tinggi melihat ruangan itu tak banyak berubah, atau bahkan terlihat lebih berantakan dari sebelumnya.

Senyum lebar Luhan masih terpasang begitu ia menoleh pada Yixing. "Kau, kawanku, akan menjadi orang pertama yang melihat robot humanoid paling sempurna di abad ini," kata Luhan dengan wajah berseri, sebelum akhirnya melangkah mendekat pada sesuatu yang tengah tertutupi oleh kain abu-abu gelap.

Saat Luhan menarik kain penutup itu, Yixing terkesima dengan benda di depannya. Sebuah robot manusia berdiri di depannya dengan mata tertutup rapat, dan masih tanpa busana, membuat wajahnya sedikit bersemu karena gender dari robot tersebut terlihat sangat jelas. Tak seperti robot-robot lainnya yang terkadang dibuat hanya separuh bagian, robot di depan Yixing terlihat seolah-olah ia adalah manusia yang dibuat oleh manusia lain. hal yang sungguh tidak mungkin di kepalanya. tapi begitu melihat benda di depannya, Luhan membuktikan bahwa hal itu salah. Robot itu memiliki bagian-bagian tubuh yang sempurna serta wajah yang sepertinya tidak asing di kepalanya.

Di sampingnya, Luhan menatap humanoid buatannya dengan sangat bangga. "Dia terlihat nyata bukan?" ujarnya dengan dada membusung.

Yixing menoleh padanya dengan wajah tak percaya. "Ini semua terlihat nyata, Lu. Bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya?" jemarinya menyentuh kulit pucat benda itu dengan tangan sedikit gemetar, merasakan kejutan semangat yang mengalir di setiap sendinya.

Mata Luhan menatapnya dengan semangat. "Aku menggunakan kulit realistik berbahan silikon dan mengombinasikan pneumatik, hidraulik, dan piezoelektrik sebagai aktuatornya. Aku juga membuat kontrolernya seperti organ jantung milik manusia. Meski sulit, tapi mereka tak cukup membuatku stress. Justru bagian wajahnya lah yang membuatku menjambak rambut dengan frustasi. Kau tahu, butuh waktu dan banyak percobaan untuk membuat wajah yang sempurna." Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali, mencoba memahami penjelasan Luhan yang sebenarnya hanya dimengerti oleh laki-laki itu sendiri.

"Tidak hanya itu. Dia bisa berbicara dan bergerak alami seperti manusia. Aku membuat kakinya agar terlihat dinamis dan sestabil mungkin saat berjalan," lanjut Luhan. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju monitor yang sejak tadi menyala sebelum mereka sampai di laboratorium tersebut dan mengutak-atiknya dengan wajah yang memang buta tentang apapun yang menarik perhatian Luhan, hanya terus mengamati robot di depannya dengan takjub. Ia mencubit kulit benda itu dan merenungkan sesaat wajah robot tersebut. Sangat jelas bahwa wajah itu sangat tidak asing di matanya.

Menggeleng karena kepalanya tidak ingat apa pun, ia kemudian menoleh pada Luhan. "Akan kau namai apa robot ini?" tanya Yixing dengan wajah penasaran.

Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar monitor dan memandang temannya dengan mata berbinar-binar (lagi). "Aku menamainya B40-Z1," jawab Luhan dengan pandangan menerawang beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya tersadar dan melemparkan senyuman lebar sekali lagi pada Yixing.

"Aku sudah memasukkan berbagai macam hal penting ke dalam memorinya. Setelah proses pengaplikasiannya selesai, kita akan bisa melihat hasil akhirnya," jelas Luhan yang kini kembali melakukan sesuatu pada monitor tersebut.

Setelah proses pengaplikasian menunjukkan seratus persen berhasil, Luhan menekan tombol _activated_ dengan penuh harap.

####


End file.
